Catch Me
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Sherise Everett is a typical twenty one year old. What seperates her from being sane is that she had fallen hard for the actor, Jeremy Kent Jackson. When she wins a contest to visit the set of Disney XD Lab Rats. Will the actor catch her or will she not have the happy ending she dreamed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay so what's going on is a real person story I have been working on. This is co-written with LabRatsWhore. Tell us what you think, thank you. **

Sherise Everett was a typical twenty one year old. She was a babysitter, mostly babysitting her adopted sister's youngest daughter. She used to go to school for veterinarian until she couldn't do any more. She went to church every Sunday, or at least she try to be there every Sunday. But when it comes to entertainment such as tv shows and actors, is where typical was long gone. She never remembers much but she does know that at one point in time she had stopped watching the Disney XD show, Lab Rats. Why? She had no idea. Maybe it's because a new show interest her or a fandom of sorts. All she knows she had stopped watching the sit-com. To be glued to the screen four years later. She also don't remember how she came across the video of a sex scene on YouTube from a show Called Queer As Folk. To find out that one of the actors on QAF, is none other than Hal Sparks the father on Lab Rats. She had been smitten with him and had to watch everything with him in it. She halfway started with Queer As Folk but stopped because the hate to gays was too much. So she moved on to watch all of the episodes she missed out on of Lab Rats. It was all fine and dandy until the 10th and 14th episodes of season 2. Even though it her a few times to watch those episodes before it went down hill. It wasn't like the other actors she was obsessed with. As her family always put it, at first she thought it was just like the other admiration for the other actors but when she got the unexpected notification that Jeremy Kent Jackson favored one of her tweets. All reasonable thoughts was out the window.

It was unbelievable step up from waiting for her favourite Marvel hotties to favored or follow her. And she has been a fan way longer than Jeremy. A few days after speaking to a fellow fan about how it would be her year if Jeremy followed her, she got the breathtaking notification that Jeremy Kent Jackson followed her. She was so in shock and excited, she didn't know what to do. Since a week after they have been talking about his life and acting. But it's just not enough. She admits, she has fallen hard. Jeremy is all she thinks about, when she wakes up and before going to sleep. Some would say that she was absolutely crazy but she really didn't care. At least she had her best friend, even though she was sixteen she was smarter than most of the sixteen year olds she went to school with. With permission every weekend she will fly from Bolingbrook Illinois. Speaking of such...

"Shit!"

Sherise had looked at her phone and seen it was 11 o'clock. Breana's flight will land in a half an hour. The young woman quickly jumped off her bed and pulled on her black ACG's before putting on her coat. With the garb of her keys and phone, she hurried out the back door towards the sliver Honda accord. The car wasn't her's but her adopted sister. She had let Sherise drive the car since she was mainly driving her new Jeep cherokee. She had pulled up to the air port at 11:45 to see Breana standing outside with her suitcase.

"I'm soooo sorry, 'Ana. Got..."

The sixteen year old brunette waved a hand before opening the back door of the car and put her suitcase in the backseat. She and Sherise both entered the car before Breana turned to her friend with a cheesy grin.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about Jeremy."

Sherise didn't say anything. She put the car in drive before driving off. The silence was the answer Breana wanted. Her friend was thinking about hot actor that plays Douglas Davenport on Lab Rats. She turned her head with a blush, Sherise wasn't the only one. Not only did she thinks that Jeremy Kent Jackson and Hal Sparks were drop dead gorgeous but she too had a huge crush on a actor. Daniel List. Extremely hot guy who is the younger twin of a young actress, Peyton List who is quite known for her role on the Disney Channel show, Jessie as Emma Ross. But Daniel had guess stared and is now a recurring actor as James Ross. The sound of the engine cutting off caused Breana to snap out of her thoughts. They were in the parking lot of complex where Sherise stay out. Sherise got out and got Breana's suitcase before heading towards the house with Breana following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HawiianChick12; Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked it. **

**LabRatsWhore; You will see half of those dirty dreams I mentioned. **

_She moaned breathlessly as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back while moving her hips against his, causing him him to groan. She could feel his hardness sliding between her folds. She gripped his shoulder as they both deepened the kiss. He quickly lifted one of her legs before thrusting his 10' inch dick into her dripping pussy. _

_'Oh God, Jeremy! Fuck me Mr. Jackson!'_

_He grunted while slamming his hips against her, his hazel-blue eyes rolling behind his head. "Oh Sherise..."_

"Sherise!"

Sherise snapped her brown eyes open her hand between her legs and standing at the doorway was Breana with a bright crimson blush on her face. Sherise sighed before wipping her hand on her sheets before looking up with questioning eyes.

Breana nodded before explaining why she interrupted. "There's someone at the door."

Sherise nodded her thanks before heading towards the door. On the other side was the post man. She looked at the time on her cable box right there in the living room and seen it was 2:00 pm. She groaned before taking the large yellow envelope the man had.

"Thanks Mel."

The post man dipped his head before moving off towards the next house. Sherise shut the door before heading towards her brown leather couch. As she sat down with her legs propped up, Breana sat in the love seat.

"What is it? Did you order another dildo from Amazon?"

Sherise gave the teen a glare before shaking her head. "It's from California." was all she said before opening the envelope.

A white sheet of paper that looked like a letter was typed on was pulled out a second later.

"What does it say?"

The twenty one year old rolled her eyes before reading the letter out loud.

_**'Dear Miss Everett, **_

_**This is Chris Peterson, co-creator of Lab Rats. I'm happy to inform you that you have won the contest and that your idea will be used for the next episode. There's two tickets for you and a friend...'**_

The paper flew out of her hand as her mouth was slightly ajar. She couldn't believe it. She was going to actually meet Jeremy. The sound of Breana calling her went on deaf ears. She couldn't hear anyone else but her inner thoughts.

"Sherise!"

The dark skinned young woman shook her head before looking across at the teen sitting in her love seat. Breana got up and walked over to the couch before picking up the letter.

_**'Here's a number to me. #888-333-6666. Hope to see you soon.**_

_**Love the lab rats family and crew.'**_

Sherise moved her legs just as Breana sat with a heavy sigh. She looked at the floor for the longest time before looking up. "Call your mother. I'll call Chris when you're done."

Breana nodded before pulling out her white iPhone out of her light blue denim skinny jeans. Apparently she was already to go, as she had on a white one shoulder top and a pair of white and light blue Nike air Jordan's. The phone rung twice before the voice of her mother came on the other end.

"Nothing happened. Why do you think something happened, before I could even say anything?"

There was a quick pluse before the teen groaned. Breana looked over at Sherise who was smiling at conversation.

"I'm calling because...well you remember that contest I told you about?"

Another pluse before the teen nodded, a habit Sherise was even guilty of.

"Yes. Sherise won and she wants to take me to California with her." Breana stopped twirling her hair and cast concern eyes on Sherise.

Sherise raised a eyebrow as she tilted her head before mouthing, "What?"

Breana rolled her eyes before handing out her phone and covered the bottom. "She wants to talk to you."

Sherise wanted to shout why. It's not that she don't like Breana's mother, quite the apposite. She just don't think her mind could handle the long list of demands. With a deep breath she held the phone to her right ear. "Hello ."

It was Breana's turn to watch the conversation and quick pluses.

"I'm not sure but I'll have her call you when we land."

Breana noticed the habit that everyone must have as she watched her friend nod to something her mother said.

"Alright. Bye-bye."

Sherise pressed the end button before handing the phone over. Then she pulled out her white Samsung galaxy and dialed the number on the letter. With a shaky breath she pushed talk before pressing her phone against her right ear. One ring...two rings...three rings...

"Oh...yes hi Mr. Peterson. My name is Sherise Everett."

Breana grinned when she seen that Sherise got through.

"Yes. I have a friend coming with me. I guess we'll be there around nine tonight...alright. We'll see you in the morning."

Sherise hung up and threw the phone on the couch before heading upstairs. A few minutes later she came down wearing black leggings, a black shirt with a white agents of shield symbol on the front, and black Jordan's. She grabbed her jacket in her left as her right held her black duffle bag and on her back was a black northface book-bag.

"Ready? I called the cab, it'll be here soon."

Breana stood by the door with her pink and grey duffle bag. The sound of a horn caused the girls to head out but not before Sherise grabbed her phone and locked up the house that wasn't really her's. It was her adopted sister and like the car, let her stay there as she had moved to a nice condo. Sherise looked out the cab window as the car drove off. She was a step closer to meeting Jeremy Kent Jackson and to be honest, she was scared to death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; A little humour is needed. But I take it, you enjoyed the chapter. **

Clouds are all they see as they look out of the window of the plane. It took Sherise and Breana fourty five minutes to reach the air port and a fifteen minutes for their plane to land, ten minutes to board. This is actually Sherise's first time riding a plane and she's calmer than she originally thought she would be. Since she's afraid of heights, and all. A small laugh left her mouth as she remembers a line from the movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Jay Baruchel's character had told his love interest that facing fears was the best way to overcome them. She sighed, hoping that advice will help her when she meets Jeremy. A loud ring made Sherise snap out of of her dilemma.

"We will be arriving at LAX international airport, in a few minutes. Please buckle up and thank you for choosing America Airlines!"

"Finally!"

Sherise looked at her friend who was sitting by her side during the six hour flight. She agreed with Breana. Finally land, she can't wait to get a decent rest. Flying is exhausting. Like the announcement said the plane landed and was pulling up to the airport. Breana and Sherise took a deep breath before un-buckling their seat belts and stood with a stretch before reaching up to grab their bags and followed the exiting passengers. Once they exited the tunnel and was in the airport Sherise and Breana was lost for words. This place is huge, bigger than the Newark airport back home in New Jersey. But of course this is where the stars are. Need nothing but the best, they guest. After taking another deep breath Sherise moved over to get her duffle bag. After collecting her bag, she and Breana head for the exit where they are passing by limo drivers with name signs. They continue on till one sign caught Sherise's attention.

'Sherise Everett'

Sherise clutched her bags and walk towards the driver with her name. He was in black and white and had on a black cap that covered most of his unruly dirty blonde hair. Once she and Breana got speaking distance his blue eyes landed on Sherise.

"You're Miss Everett?"

Sherise just nod and pull her bookbag around and grab her wallet and pulled out her ID and gave it to him. He looked it over and gave it back not a second later. Thank goodness she watched alot of Hollywood movies.

"I'm Lawrence and I will be your driver."

Sherise smiled and nodded before reaching for her duffle bag but Lawrence already reached for it along with Breana's, and had them in one hand.

"The car is this way."

Sherise smiled grateful at him as she and Breana followed him out of the airport. Outside was a stretched black Lincoln limo, Lawrence put their duffle bags in the trunk before opening the back door to let them in.

"Thank you" Sherise said gratefully before sitting in the car, Breana slid in after her.

He nods his head before shutting the door and rushing over to the driver seat. Not long after he got in the car, they were pulling off away from the airport and towards their destination. Before Sherise knew it she was closing her eyes. She woke to the sound of the engine cutting off. The drive through California was amazing. But she have a bad habit of falling asleep during car rides. She yawned and stercthed before looking out the window to see a castle which is actually a hotel. As they starred out the window Lawrence opened the door. They stepped out and walked away a bit before turning.

"Your things will be transferred to your room. Here's my card. Call me when you need transport."

Sherise takes the card and watched the fair skinned man get back into the limo and drive off down the hotel's winding road. She then sighed before walking in the hotel, everything is beyond words. Sherise walk up to the counter while Breana waited by a wall with pictures of celebrities that stayed at the hotel. At the desk Sherise was greeted by a red head woman. She looked to be in her late fifties.

"Welcome to Lowes Hollywood Hotel. How may I help you, miss?"

Her niceness was so forced it sickened her. But she just sucked in her breath and let it out before answering with a smile."Hi, my name is Sherise Everett. I'm here on the account of a Mr. Peterson."

The woman ran through something on her computer before nodding. "Yes. Your room is ready. Here's your key and your room is on the tenth floor."

Sherise took the key which was a plastic white card and turned and headed for the elevators after thanking the lady. "Breana it's time to go."

Breana looked at the wall and smiled before running over to the elevators. It wasn't long before the shaft came. They walked in and Sherise pushed the ten button. With a heavy sigh she leaned against the cool glass wall.

Breana rocked back and forth on her heels before looking at Sherise. "You wouldn't believe what I found down at the lobby."

Sherise looked at the teen before looking back towards the doors. She didn't mean to be cruel but she was tired and hungry but knowing her when she get on that bed she's not waking up till the morning or the middle of the night. As for Breana, the girl was hyped about it all but the crawling feeling of fear still lingers. They heard a ting and noticed they were on the tenth floor. They exited the shaft and looked at the numbers on the wall before Sherise looked at the key. 0618. Sherise laughed lightly as she and Breana made a right. 0618 is the date Sherise graduated from high school two years and a half ago. After walking a few feet, they stopped at the door. Opening the door with the card. Their eyes widened, they thought the lobby was amazing but the room made them damn right speechless. The living room was huge, so was the kitchen. The bedrooms was gigantic with a made king size bed. They even have a joined bathroom which was to die for. Sherise fell on the bed on her back with a tired sigh. She looked up at the ceiling and wasn't paying much attention to the time and forgetting that Breana needs to call her mother. Before she knew it she was yawning. She turned on her side and clutched a pillow under her head. She couldn't stop wondering what tomorrow would be like. The butterfly feeling bubbled up at the thought of meeting Jeremy. She soon couldn't stop her eyes from shutting as she feel into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: HawiianChick12; I'm glad, here's the next chapter. **

**LabRatsWhore; There is going to be a lot of limo riding. Also you get to find out the twist in this chapter. **

Sherise woke up to the sound of voices in the next room. She got out of the bed and opened the door to her room. Inside the living room was Breana and a really cute boy. He kinda looked like a young Hal Sparks, with unruly brown hair and brown eyes. But she knew who the sixteen year old is, Daniel List. Breana looked from the actor to her friend with a bright smile.

"Morning Reese, you wouldn't believe what I found out."

Sherise was slightly still sleepy but she could tell that Daniel and Breana had been talking for a while. Breana was dressed and ready to hit Hollywood's streets. She had on a slightly darker blue skinny jeans, cloudy gray one shoulder top with a red glitter heart on the front and gray and white wedge sneakers. Breana started speaking again which caused Sherise to move her eyes up.

"Danny is Chris Peterson's nephew. Isn't that cool!"

Sherise nodded before looking at Daniel, who was smiling at her. "My uncle asked me to escort you and your friend to the set."

Sherise wanted to say that she changed her mind but instead said, "Just give me a second."

Daniel nodded before turning his brown eyes back on Breana as Sherise hurried in her room. She pulled out her perfume and body spray. Before running into the bathroom, she quickly stripped out of her yesterday's clothes, bar and underwear. She quickly soaped up and rinsed off before looking through her duffle bag for a pair of underwear and a bar. To pull out a royal purple bar and G'string to match. She rambled through her bag and noticed she brought nothing but G'strings. Her adopted sister, Solange had brought her a handful of G'strings for Christmas. She didn't throw them away in case she ever did need them, so she put them in a small bag in her underwear drawer. She must of grabbed the G'string bag instead of a handful of regular underwear. She groaned before snapping the bar on and turning it around before slipping her arms through the straps. Can't mopp about it now, she pulled on the G'string before putting on a pair of black jeggings. She looked in the body length mirror and gasped. The purple straps was showing, but that's how they were made. So she pulled a tighy white v neck t shirt on followed by a pair of black Jordan's. She brushed her black hair before putting it in a ponytail. She turned and rambled through her bag again and grabbed her fleur de lis chain. The necklace was silver and medium length, as the pendant was formed with tiny diamonds. Solange also brought her that for Christmas. With a deep breath she grabbed her book-bag and her phone before heading out her room. To stand with her jaw to the floor. Daniel and Breana was locked in a heated make out.

Sherise looked away before clearing her throat. "Ready."

The teens jumped before they grabbed their things, whatever they had and rushed out the door. Sherise shook her head before walking out of the room and locked up before putting the card in her book-bag. With a smile she headed for the elevator then the hotel exit, where a black stretched Cadillac Escalade limo. Breana and Daniel had that side taken, so she slid over to the other side. She was happy that her friend was living her dream. But that smile faded when she seen the limo pull up into the parking lot of Disney XD studio. Standing outside of the set was the teens that pays Bree, Adam, Chase Davenport and Leo Dooley. But best known as Kelli Berglund, Spencer Boldman, Billy Unger and Tyrel Jackson Williams. Sherise and Breana got out of the truck and followed Daniel to the stars.

"Oh my God! They're cuter in person!"

One thing that was not mentioned was that Breana was very bold. Nervousness was something she lacked. Something that she wished she didn't have as she followed the younger teens into the building. Lights were bright and props were being put up.

"Ah. Miss Everett." Chris Peterson greeted with a smile. "How did you enjoy California so far?"

Sherise smiled and was about to respond when she heard that familiar cute laugh. She looked towards the sound and she thought her breath had drained from her body as her eyes caught Hal Sparks and none other than Jeremy Kent Jackson laughing.

"Breathtaking..."

Chris looked towards where Sherise was looking and smiled. "I see. Why don't you look around." he looked at the teen cast and nodded before walking away.

Sherise looked away from the two on screen brothers and pulled out her phone. She unlocked it just as that voice spoke from her left side.

"I see you're a fan."

Sherise's eyes widened before she looked up and couldn't breathe. Jeremy is more gorgeous in person. "Hhhhi."

He smiled and her g string dampen. He suddenly closed his eyes and sniffed the air before opening them with a grin. "You must be Sherise. Your idea is really a neat one. I don't know why they didn't come up with a bionic dog before."

Sherise shuddered as she just came while standing and there's no doubt in her mind that he can't smell her arousal.

"Chris and Bryan wants us to spend some time together. So I can know what you want Douglas to do and how you want it."

"Fuck me doggy-style!"

That's what she wanted to moan but instead she followed him towards his dressing room. It may be her, but she could of sworned Jeremy's eyes darken as their was a very visible tent in his jeans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; I figured you would like the twist. As for the doggie-style, we'll see. **

The halls that led to the dressing rooms reminded Sherise of school halls. But she didn't get to see much more because Jeremy's dressing room was the first room in the hall. Jeremy opened the door with a smile.

"After you."

Sherise felt the heat rise to her face as well as her thong. He really has a amazing smile, she walked in and was amazed by it all. The room looked like a small studio apartment. There was a bathroom with a tub and shower. There was red carpet covering the whole floor, a black couch sat against a wall and he had a desk with lights and a mirror. This was beyond what she thought it'll would be. Then as she looked at the couch, her mind took off towards the gutter.

"I bet you have some lucky girl screaming in here."

Sherise couldn't stop herself in time. She had said what she was thinking and now she most likely scared him but wait...what's that longing look in his eyes?

He took a inhale of breath before looking at Sherise. "What's with all the questions on my supposed sex life?"

Her eyes widened in compete surprise. "Supposed?" she asks, right eyebrow raised. "You mean you don't have a sex life, Jeremy? That's kinda sad." He actually rolls his eyes, and she catches hold of his elbow, grasping it lightly. "I'm serious," she tells him softly.

It's his turn to do the eyebrow interrogation. "Why do you care?"

She debates what she was going to say but she was feeling a bit brave. Sherise gave a small smile and looked up at the man who she had fallen for. "'Cause I like you. You're a kind, funny...and very sexy."

He stares at her, and she wonders if she's gone too far. "You think I'm sexy?"

She was was feeling very bold now, maybe Breana was rubbing off on her. "Very sexy, I said," she tells him. He shakes his head, and she moves right into his personal space. "I'm serious, Jeremy."

"But I'm twice your age," he protests, as if that's an actual argument.

Sherise rolls her eyes. "Yeah, like that matters. A man your age has plenty of experience, and a man likeyou knows how to treat a woman. Both of those things are pretty sexy, let me tell you. That's without taking into consideration how you look."

"How I look?" he repeats. "Miss Everett, I have one foot in the grave."

She can't help it, she laughs at this. "You're over thinking it. You're not even old, early thirties the most. Honestly, Jeremy, I thought you had more self-confidence than this."

"So did I," he says softly. "But I guess I don't."

Sherise frowned before her eyes lit up. Maybe Breana was rubbing off on her. Because she never thought she would say what she is about to. "Shall I show you how sexy I find you?" she asks, and putting her hands on his shoulders, she presses her body against his as she kisses him.

To her relief he doesn't hesitate to kiss her back, his mouth opening easily under hers. She sucks his tongue into her mouth, one hand holding the back of his neck. He's got both hands on her head and he's concentrating on kissing her, so he doesn't notice that she's unfastening her jeans until she clasps his right wrist and guides his hand down between her legs.

"Feel how wet I am?" she whispers, and he shudders in her arms as he slips first one, then a second, finger into her slick pussy. "That's for you – that's what you do to me."

She kisses him again, and he begins fingerfucking her, and it takes him hardly any time to drive her over the edge, and she buries her face in his collar to muffle her cries as she has an intense orgasm that makes her feel like someone replaced her leg bones and muscles with jelly. He holds her body to his until she sighs and moves. She can't help cupping his straining erection through his pants before she steps back.

"I'd like to take care of this for you," she tells him, and he moans quietly. "Can I?"

"Please, Sherise," he whispers, and she backs him up to the couch, unfastens his pants, then shoves them and his boxers down his legs, before pushing him to sit down on the couch."What are you – oh." He cuts himself off mid-question as Sherise kneels on the floor and pushes his knees apart so that she can lean in to him.

She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from him. He slides a hand into her hair, and she grins up at him when she realises he's just holding her head, rather than trying to direct her, or force her to move.

"Yes, Oh God. Yes."

He's more vocal than she'd expected but she likes it. She works her tongue up and down his swollen shaft, swirls her tongue over the head, or scrapes her teeth along the vein on the underside. She brings him to the brink twice, each time making him beg her to take him over the edge, and each time pulling back before she gets him quite there. By the time he's approaching orgasm for the third time, he's doing his level best not to thrust into her mouth, and she decides such restraint should be rewarded. She gets to her feet, making him whine when she slides her mouth off his cock, which makes her smirk at him as she drops her jeans and panties, before she climbs onto the couch to straddle his lap.

"Okay?"

"Oh god, Sherise." His moan sounds desperate as he clutches her hips while she lowers herself down to impale her soaking pussy on his throbbing dick."I won't last," he warns, and she smirks.

"Doesn't matter, ," she tells him. "Just let go and let yourself cum."

He lets her ride him at a slow pace for a few minutes before he mutters, "Faster, Sherise, please", and she chuckles, leans in to kiss him quick and hard, then picks up the clings to her hips, muttering, "Yes, yes" and "Fuck" at intervals as she works him towards his climax, and then he lets go.

She sees his eyes close, and his face goes slack, as he empties himself into her, and he doesn't open his eyes again until she guides his hand between her he realises what she wants, he grins, then rubs tight, fast circles on her clit to push her over the edge a second time, before groaning her name as she clenches her muscles around his softening cock.

"Oh God...fuck Sherise!"

"Now do you believe me when I say that I consider you very sexy?" she asks with a grin.

"Yeah." He sounds a bit drained, poor man, but he's grinning at her in a pretty sappy way that she finds oddly endearing.

"Good." She leans forward, resting her face in the crook of his neck, realizing that she just fucked Jeremy Kent Jackson in his dressing room in the middle of the day and it wasn't a dream. It makes her feel deliciously naughty.

"If we do this again, we should get properly naked," he observes.

"_If?_" she asks.

He blushes a little. "I didn't want to presume."

"You are a ridiculous man," she says. "Totally, ridiculous. I kinda love you for it."

"Only kinda?" he teases, smirking at her.

She chuckles, and he grins. "Not really, more than that." she confesses.

"Mmm." He kisses her, slow and dirty for a bit, then says, "We'd better get cleaned up. I'm betting we've a max of ten minutes before someone comes saying we are needed."

He kisses her again, though, sliding his hands down to cup her ass, squeezing and kneading her flesh.

"Oh, you're an ass man? Something I did not know." she says when they come up for air.

He shakes his head. "Not especially. I just wanted a quick feel." He smirks, then adds, "Actually, I really love your tits."

"Oh you do, do you? That's something else that I didn't know about the sexy Jeremy Kent Jackson."

Jeremy laughed before handing Sherise he'd jeans before pulling his on. After they got dressed and fixed up their hair, they shared a quick, hot kiss before heading back to the set.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; Keep on squirming, because Breana and Danny is next. By the way, the dog that is picked you can see him on Twitter. **

Sherise and Jeremy giggled and laughed on their way back to the set. When they entered the set Chris Peterson was speaking quietly with another man, Sherise quickly remembered from the Lab Rats wiki page as the other creator of the show, Bryan Moore. Jeremy excused himself before walking over to Hal Sparks who was speaking with his on screen wife, Angel Parker. Sherise nodded before looking around the set for Breana, in her mist she spotted a long table with three chairs side by side. She moved her brown eyes from the table around the set again and this time she found her friend with Chris' nephew, Daniel or Danny in a heated make out.

"Sherise..."

The young woman looked from the far corner to the direction her name came from to see Chris and Bryan looking at her. She smiled lightly before looking at the table she seen earlier, to see that Hal and Jeremy were seated.

"This episode is going to need a dog. You are to find the dog you deem best. Jeremy is there since Douglas will be the one with him the most in the episode and Hal will be directing the episode."

Sherise heard everything Bryan said but she couldn't believe it. She was in charge of this episode. She shook her head before focusing on Chris who started to speak.

"Next week we'll audition for Evans..."

Sherise raised her hand and shook her head. "Wait next week?"

Bryan nodded and looked through a folder that a young woman with short red hair just handed him before looking up with a smile. "Yes. Since Evans is so pose to talk, you need to audition for a voice. By next week you should have done your research."

Sherise stared between Chris and Bryan with wide, unbelievable eyes. "But I can't afford a place to stay for a week and what am I so pose do about food and clothes and transportation?"

Chris chuckled before typing quickly in his phone before looking at Sherise. "Don't worry about it. Everything is covered...now Bryan and I will leave you three to your work. The cast will be around but they might leave early."

All Sherise could do was nod and watch the show creators leave the building. With a deep breath she turned and headed for the only seat left at the table which was between Jeremy and Hal. She closed her eyes before sitting down. Jeremy winked at her causing her to turn her head with a blush.

"Alright. Bring in the first dog..."

Hal laughed before focusing ahead as the doors opened. A tall bald man came walking in, following behind him was a all black dog, his ears were droopy and he had a white muzzle. Which means that the dog was old.

Sherise crossed the box off before shaking her head. "Next."

Sherise took a sip of water that was in front of her before looking at the man that came in next. The man that walked in, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, grey jeans and black boots. His reddish hair was messy, in his hand was a long black leash. Her eyes widened when she saw what the leash was hooked to. On the other end of the leash was a German shepherd dog, he was mostly black but he had brown on his legs and chest, plus some on his neck.

"That one!"

Jeremy looked at the younger woman at his side. "Are you sure?"

"This is only the second viewing." Hal added glancing at the dog.

Sherise closed her eyes and sighed. "Evans is basically a dream dog. This dog is how I pictured him." then her smile returned as she looked at the man who must of been the owner. "Are you selling? I would like to buy him."

The smiled before rolling up the leash. "Fifteen hundred."

Sherise's smile faded as she lowered her head. Jeremy's heart ached at the broken look on the girl's face. He looked up at the man with the German shepherd while digging into his pocket. "I'll write a check...what's your name?"

The man grinned before loosening the leash. "Austin Ryder."

Jeremy nodded and written what he had to in his checkbook before tearing the sheet off and handling it to Austin. Austin handed the actor the leash as he took the check. Sherise brightened up a bit at the exchanging before frowning. Hal stood just as Austin turned to leave.

"Wait! What's the dog's name?"

Austin looked at the actor and shrugged. "Never given him one."

Hal wanted to say something but his phone went off. He excused himself before walking off leaving Sherise alone with Jeremy and his dog. Jeremy smiled before handing the leash over.

"So...what are you going to name him?"

Sherise just blinked before shaking her head. "He's mine?"

Jeremy nodded before stealing a quick kiss for her. "What's his name?"

Sherise turned away with a blush. "I was actually going to name him Douglas after my favorite character on Lab Rats."

Jeremy smirked before pulling the girl close and kissed her hard. Sherise moaned breathlessly before kissing back. They came up for air a minute later. "So what are you going to name him?"

Sherise looked at the dog that was now lying down. "How about Evans?"

Jeremy kissed her head before smiling. "Perfect. Now let's go get fido checked in."

Sherise smiled before lacing her hand with the hot actor. Together they walked out of the building with the newly named Evans following.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; Well that's not all you're going to do. Here's a little surprise for you, for being so patient with me. I'm sure you're going to enjoy it. **

Breana understood that Sherise would be busy with casting all day. So she asked Daniel to take her to the hotel. As all the cast members were leaving anyway. Daniel agreed and said that he'll get his driver to take her. But what she didn't understand was how she got into this quite pleasant situation. But she sure as hell didn't care and wasn't complaining. Before they pulled out of the lot, Spencer Boldman jumped in. It was all fun and everything until they got caught in a Los Angeles' traffic jam. Now Breana sat in the back of the limo with Daniel kissing her lips, and Spencer kissing/biting her shoulder, she didn't think she could care about anything right then. Daniel's tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Breana parted her lips and the slick organ slid easily in, meeting hers sweetly, swirling and dancing. He rolled his hips softly, gently, not wanting to hurt Breana or push her too far.

Spencer however, was roughly kissing the nape of her neck, squeezing herr breasts, electing moans from the younger girl. When Daniel broke the kiss for air, Spencer placed a finger under her chin, turning her head to face him. "Don't I get any, sugar?" he smirked, kissing her.

Breana giggled, kissing him with just as much passion as she did Daniel, but Spencer's kisses was hungrier, rougher. Meanwhile, Daniel was unhooking her bra, reliving some of the pressure on herr breasts. Daniel's head ducked down and took one of the hardening buds in his mouth, sucking and using teeth.

After Spencer allowed Breana's mouth freedom, she moaned. "Oooh, Danny."

She felt his smile against her skin. The boys were turning this into a competition, to see who would make Breana cum first, whose name she would scream the loudest, who would gain entrance to your tight pussy, etc. Spencer left a trail of kisses down her back, and then came back up to purr in her ear;

"I think the three of us have far too much clothing on, don't you think, my little pet?"

Breana nodded breathlessly, and before she knew it the three of them were naked. Spencer was half hard on her back, as well as Daniel in front of her. Daniel took in the sight of Breana naked, as did the actor behind her, and then Spencer's hands moved to rest on your thighs.

"May i...?" he asked, biting your earlobe.

"Y-yes." she nodded to Daniel, who was watching too.

Spencer pulled her backwards a bit and Daniel leaned down, hooking her legs over his shoulders. Spencer found the pulse point on her neck and sucked, and now Breana were a quivering mess.

"Spencer...mmmm, oh, Danny..."

Breana moaned as Daniel's tongue circled the small bundle of nerves, licking downwards until he reached her opening, and then slowly shoved his tongue inside, twisting and turning, and hitting that spot that she never knew could feel so good. Breana were close to her climax, and she had tangled a hand in Daniel's hair, tugging a bit. This brought a moan from deep inside his chest, and the vibrations from his mouth plus his tongue working it's sinful magic, it brought her over the edge, and she bucked her hips, screaming Daniel's name. Daniel came back up when he felt her walls clench and smiled at her coyly.

Spencer held her hips down and chuckled, biting her neck. "She's a squirter."

Daniel gave Breana his half cocked eyebrows, like that turned him on even more. Breana felt Spencer chuckle again, and she blushed. The two of them were completely hard now, and Daniel kissed her sweetly before flipping her over so she were right in front of Spencer's cock, and he positioned himself at her entrance, ready to fuck her from behind.

"Ready, 'Ana?" Daniel asked her, his member almost inside you.

"Oh, god, yes! please!" she mewled, electing chuckles from each of them.

Breana took Spencer's long cock into her mouth, and he moaned, gripping a handful of her hair, and tugging a bit. She slid her lips up and down, taking as much of him in as she could, working what she couldn't get into her mouth with her hand, and cupping his balls with her other hand, balancing on her elbows. Spencer was moaning her name over and over again like a prayer, and then Daniel entered her at an agonizingly slow pace, and then he pulled back out so that nothing but the tip remained, and then slammed back into her. Breana moaned around Spencer's cock, trying to match Daniel's pace. The moans vibrated his cock, and his fingers snaked their way to rub her clit, and that combined with Daniel's thrusts, was enough to make her cum. Daniel came moments later as her walls clenched around him, practically pulling the cum from his body. Her moans were too much for Spencer, and he came, shooting white ropes of his seed down Breana's throat, which she swallowed greedily. She pulled her mouth off his cock with a wet pop, and kissed Spencer, then twisting to kiss Daniel. She laid with her legs on Daniel's lap, and leaned against Spencer's shoulder, kissing and sucking at his neck. As the car began moving again Breana nearly forgotten how to breath when she realized that Daniel didn't put on a condom. It wouldn't be nothing if she took her pill. But that's what got her trying to remember how to breath. She didn't take her pill this month and now she could be pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; I knew that but tell me when you want Breana to get knocked up. I'm guessing you enjoyed the threesome. **

Sherise really had a eventful day. One she could only dreamed of happening. She met and fucked Jeremy Kent Jackson. That's what she been dreaming since Douglas fascinated her and she did research on the actor who plays the lab rats' evil uncle/daddy. But now she was in his car with the dog he brought her in the backseat as they headed for the hotel. The valay came and parked the car as they headed into the hotel. Which Sherise found out was pet friendly. Not only did they have their own floor but a vet was there twenty four seven. Sherise held on to the leash as Jeremy signed Evans in. Soon they were watching a middle-aged woman led the German shepherd into the back.

"He's going to be fine."

Sherise smiled before heading towards the elevator with the actor following. When the doors closed, she took a deep breath and sighed. This was amazing but pretty exhausting. Yes this what she dreamed but she never actually thought it would happen but it did. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sherise exited and headed towards her room with Jeremy following. Sherise slid the card down the slot and pushed the door open before walking in.

"Breana!"

Nothing. Sherise sighed before looking at Jeremy who was looking around. He was really gorgeous. She shook her head before closing the door.

"I'll be back. Make yourself comfortable."

Jeremy nodded before heading towards the kitchen. Sherise quickly headed for her bedroom and rambled through her bag. She had to find something comfortable. But nothing that will show to much. As crazy as that sounds, considering she fucked the guy already but she didn't want to be seen as a whore. She couldn't believe that Jeremy didn't have sex. True she didn't know much about him but maybe that can change. Sherise finally found the perfect thing to wear. It was a black t shirt, that she had custom made. The v on the neck was long, which means that her breasts would be easily seeable. In the middle of the shirt was three bright red circles like the Davenport symbol from Lab Rats. She quickly discarded her clothes and thong, before unhooking her bar. She pulled on the shirt and kept on her dark gray socks. After putting her long wavy black hair in a ponytail she exited her bedroom and entered the living room where Jeremy was sitting on the cream couch with a can of Pepsi in his right hand. His dazzling hazel-blue eyes left the tv and moved up to look at the young woman that entered. To say he was effected by the sight was a big huge understatement.

"Comfy?" there was something behind that question that made that all to familiar heat return to her code.

She nodded before sitting on the couch. She grabbed the remote just as Jeremy did. She gasped at the electric jolt that ran through her body. She looked up to see a glint in the actor's eyes that she knew all to well. She seen it in his eyes plenty of times during his bad-evil Douglas episodes. The want, the desire, the need that was there on screen was now directed towards her. Jeremy leaned forward and pressed his rough lips against her's. Sherise melted and moaned breathlessly into the kiss. Jeremy grabbed her head and kissed Sherise harder, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Sherise closed her eyes and rubbed the actor through his jeans. Jeremy groaned before pulling back after lightly bitting Sherise's bottom lip.

"Sherise..."

Jeremy moaned as Sherise implied more pleasure. She didn't want to rush into things but she couldn't resist those intense eyes. She slid down the couch and got on her knees before crawling between the actor's legs before shoving them apart. She rubbed her face against his clothed erection, causing him to groan and buck his hips.

"I would love to fuck your lovely mouth…, but not before I try something else first." Jeremy pulled at Sherise's lower lip with the pad of his right thumb before slipping it between Sherise's lips and teeth to press it down on the middle of her tongue.

Sherise looked directly into Jeremy's eyes and slowly sucked on his thumb, her cheeks hollowing and filling with deliberate exaggeration. Jeremy licked his lips, which suddenly felt dry, and removed his thumb. Sherise kept her mouth parted slightly then when she saw Jeremy was not going to replace his fingers she dipped her head down to nibble ever so slightly at the head of Jeremy's dick with her front teeth. With a groan, Jeremy leaned his head back against the couch and thrust a hand into Sherise's messy ponytail, wrapping the strands between his fingers and giving them a slight tug that encouraged the young woman to go down a little further on his shaft.

"Hnn… ooooohhhh jeez, _Sherise_..." Jeremy muttered, scratching Sherise's scalp, then suddenly tightening his grip on her hair and tugging her off firmly, "But I did say I wanted to do something first before I fucked your mouth."

Sherise snickered and gave the actor the best shit-eating grin she could muster while having her hair pulled on fiercely and supporting herself on her hands spread on either side of Jeremy's thighs making her be immobilized temporarily, "And just what are you gonna do to me?"

"Well, for that, that was very naughty you know, and I'm going to punish you on top of what else I wanted to do." Jeremy smoothly remarked with a smirk spreading on his face as Sherise's eyes widened and her breathing hitched.

"So what are you gonna do about it then, Mr. Jackson or should I say Davenport?" Sherise challenged, sliding up between Jeremy's legs to be directly in the actor's face, their noses just barely touching as Sherise gave a slow grind into his throbbing cock.

Jeremy promptly grabbed Sherise's shoulders and hefted her up and over to his right side where she was vulnerable. Smirking, Jeremy loosely straddled Sherise's waist once she lay flat out on her back on the couch. The sudden motion left Sherise short of breath for a moment as she had been ungraciously plopped down. This new placement was not going to deter her however from messing with Jeremy some more. In one swift motion she slid her right leg between Jeremy's spread legs and jerked her knee upwards to firmly place the top of her knee cap into Jeremy's crotch. Not hard enough to cause pain but enough to make the actor lean forward and moan as Sherise ground her knee into his balls.

"Fuckin' hell, darling." Jeremy muttered, kissing Sherise fiercely on the lips.

Sherise moaned before she was turned on her stomach. Jeremy grabbed her hips and pulled them up where her ass was in the air. Jeremy licked his lips before running a hand up the shirt to in between the girl's legs and rubbed her clit.

"Nnnnffff...mmmmm...Jeremy..."

Jeremy moved his hand away grinning at the whimper that left Sherise's mouth. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down before taking a hold of his cock. "I'm going to make you scream my names."

Before Sherise could register what the actor meant. Jeremy thrusted his rather huge dick into her soaked pussy. "Uhhhh...Jeremy..."

Jeremy gripped her hips and shoved his dick deep into her cunt. "Try again sweetheart!"

Sherise moaned wondering what other name do he want her to say. But that all left her head when Jeremy change his angle and slammed his dick deep and hard into her while his balls slapped against her clit. Her rolled behind her head as she seen stars. The only thing that came to her mind was, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh Doooooooouuuuuuggggggglllaaaassss!"

Jeremy grinned. He got what he wanted and he had to say he was even more turned on by his character name being moaned. He growled before shoving his dick in and out while repeatedly hitting her clit with his balls.

"Ooooohhhhhhh. ooooohhhhhhh, mmmmm, fuuuuucck Douglas! Fuck me!"

Jeremy closed his eyes and held on his hips before slamming into her with all he got. With a animal like roar Jeremy collapsed on Sherise after shooting a load deep into her womb. Sherise was breathing heavily but managed to swift so Jeremy could lay on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck.

"That was...amazing."

Sherise giggled before closing her eyes. "I agree."

Jeremy smiled before closing his own eyes. Before the two knew it, they had fallen into a deep, dreamful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; I totally agree. I had to take a few breaks writing the last chapter...if you know what I mean? **

Sherise woke up to the intro of a show she hasn't watched in a while. Big Time Rush. The same thing with Jeremy Kent Jackson, Robert Downey Jr, Tom Hiddleston, Chris Evans, all of those gorgeous actors. She starting liking them late and fanning over them late. The reason why she was late with Big Time Rush was that she originally thought that they were trying to be like the Jonas Brothers. Who she was also late joining their fandom but also now, couldn't care less. She can't believe that they couldn't overcome their differences. Yes Kevin is married and has a daughter but they could of worked it out. But enough of old news, BTR was the least of her concern when she happened across Nickelodeon and Big Time Rush was on. Ever since that day, she has been a Rusher. Apparently she wasn't alone, Breana also is a Rusher and a huge one too.

"Split up!"

Honestly. Sherise has to say that her favourite is a tie with Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson. She closed her eyes and sat up with a yawn and a stretch.

"I take it you had a nice time yesterday."

Sherise rolled her brown eyes before standing. She looked over to the lounge chair and raised a eyebrow at the sixteen year old. "And what about you? You were out all night."

Breana giggled before grinning mischievously. "I asked you first."

Sherise was quiet for a moment as she blushed at the memory of her and Jeremy. She shook her head before clearing her throat. "That's classified."

Breana closed her eyes and burst out laughing. The reason why, ' That's Classified.' is a famous line is from one Sherise's favorite Marvel characters, Phil Coulson who is played by the endearing Clark Gregg. "You're funny, _Agent _Resse."

Sherise glared before heading in her room. Hoping to drown out her friend's laughter but to no avail. She hurriedly and took a quick shower before putting on a pair of gray leggings and a gray t shirt. Along with gray and white sneakers. After letting her hair fall down her back she entered the living room where Breana was sitting on the floor with her laptop in her lap.

"What are you doing?"

Breana clicked something on the keyboard before looking up. "Looking at Big Time Cartoon. I think you should go with Carlos."

Sherise walked in the kitchen and got two orange can sodas. Before entering the living room again and sat on the couch. She gave Breana a can before sitting her's on the table before getting up and heading back towards her room before coming back out with her book-bag. She sat down and pulled out her black DELL laptop.

"I was thinking about Justin Long or maybe Logan."

Breana nodded before typing something. She took a sip of her soda before looking up again. "Hmmm. What about Kendall?"

Sherise pulled up some audios of Kendall Schmidt's voice as well as a picture on her laptop. She closed her eyes as she listened and pictured his voice coming from Evans. When she opened her eyes she looked over at the teen and smiled she made her decision. Breana was about to say something when her phone rung. She looked at the screen and smiled.

"Well I'll see you later."

Sherise confusingly watched her friend grabbed her jacket and bag before leaving the hotel room. Sherise shook her head with a sigh as she laid back on the couch. Not two minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sherise rubbed her face before looking towards the door.

"It's unlocked."

She thought it was Breana coming back but she was surprised as the door opened to reveal Jeremy with a box of pizza in his hand. Sherise smiled before getting up and heading towards the kitchen and got two cans of soda. When she returned to the living room Jeremy was on the couch flipping through channels.

"I have some good news."

Jeremy put the remote on the table before pulling the younger woman down and kissed her. Sherise moaned before kissing back but the feel of vibrations in his pocket caused her to back up. Jeremy instinctly grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hey little man. What's up?"

Sherise tilted her head as she listened to the conversation. Getting more and more concerned and confused.

"Love you too, Hayden."

After the call ended and the actor put his phone back into his pocket, Sherise couldn't help but ask. "Who is Hayden?"

Jeremy leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on her lips. "My oldest son."

Sherise's eyes widened. His son? She couldn't breath. How can she be so stupid! Jeremy's smile faded as he looked at her with a look of concern.

"Is everything alright?"

Sherise shook her head not even bothering to stop the tears. "You have a son?! More than one by the sound of it and you're probably married! But you asked me is everything alright?"

Jeremy looked down before reaching to grab Sherise's hand. "I only have two. Hayden and Dakota. No, I am not married and I'm single. The boys spend time between us."

Sherise sobbed in the actor's shoulder. "I...just really like you...and..."

Jeremy smiled lightly before kissing her. Sherise gasped before moaning, she could feel his erection against her core as he laid her down on the couch with him over her. As he moved down with his kisses, everything just went into a white haze.


End file.
